1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device generally includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting device that is positioned between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode and includes an organic emission layer. The organic light-emitting display device is a self-emitting display device in which light is generated when excitons generated when holes emitted from the hole injection electrode and electrons emitted from the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic emission layer change from an excited state to a ground state.
Organic light-emitting display devices, which are self-emitting display devices, do not require an additional light source and thus may be driven with a low voltage and manufactured to be light and thin. Also, organic light-emitting display devices have high-quality characteristics compared to other display devices, such as a relatively wide viewing angle, a relatively high contrast, and a relatively high response rate and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices. However, because the characteristics of the organic light-emitting device are likely to degrade due to external contaminants, such as moisture, oxygen, etc., protecting organic light-emitting devices from such external contaminants may increase their lifespan.